


Baby You're Electric

by StupidGenius



Series: Pick Me Up [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Duke really is just an asshole, Finally find out why Duke and Derek hate each other, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Underage, also some sad stuff about Peter, the sheriff is the sheriff for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, maybe he should be thanking Deucalion. Because, if the guy hadn't been a sociopathic ass, then he wouldn't have this. Wouldn't have Derek's breath on his hands, trying to warm his fingers because he stupidly forgot his gloves. Derek's scarf wrapped around his neck. </p><p>Like he said, if only the guy wasn't fucking nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You're Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a lot longer than I thought. On the bright side, this one is longer! Hurray!

He was sitting with Isaac, Scott, and Allison at lunch that day. They were adorable, really. Holding hands and kissing the cheeks of however sat in the middle. It was almost disgustingly sweet, and he's be so done with it if he didn't know he looked just as dopey around Derek. Who, of course, wasn't there right now. 24 hour stomach virus or something.

"Do your parents know about your relationship?" He blurted. The three paused.

"My mom knows. She's cool with it." Scott told him.

"Well I know that Scott. I come over all the time." He sighed. "Melissa'd be cool with anything as long as you're not off doing drugs or something. Or having unsafe sex. She'd kill you if you did that."

"My dad knows too. He's not happy about it, but it's okay." Allison offered.

"How did you tell him?"

"Stiles, are you worried about telling your dad about Derek?" Isaac wondered. He put his head down on the table.

"I know I'm probably over reacting. But I haven't even told him I'm bi yet, so telling him about Derek would probably be a bit of a shock. I have no idea how he'll take it. He already knows I'm hiding something, and I was going to tell him earlier, but... That never happened. I'm more afraid that he'll be disappointed I've been lying to him."

"Dude, your dad loves you. I don't think he'll care." Scott told him.

"Maybe." He agreed. "Okay. Okay. I'll tell him tonight."

"I think you're gonna have to." Allison giggled. He frowned.

"What?"

"Your, um...there's like, a huge hickey on your neck." Isaac pointed out. Oh. He groaned, covering his face with his hands. They laughed.

"I told him I bruise easily."

"I don't think that would've stopped him."

 

 

* * *

 

 

He got home around four, dropping his books down on the table. He didn't know if it was good or bad that his dad was home. Part of him wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. The other part wanted to never tell him, just in case his father didn't approve.

"Hey kiddo!" His dad called from the living room. Stiles wandered over, taking in all the open case files.

"Hi dad."

"Uh oh." His dad sighed, looking up at him.

"What?"

"I know that voice. And that face. You're worried about something." He put down the papers he was looking at and motioned for Stiles to sit down. He sat in the chair next to him, fidgeting with his hands. "What's wrong?"

"There's...dad, promise you won't freak out."

"Hard not to with such comforting words." And people wondered where he got all that sarcasm from.

"I'm serious." He bit his lip. "I've been... I mean, there's some stuff that I should've told you. It's not, like, bad or anything, but I-"

"You're dating Derek Hale."

"-m bi-" he froze. "Wait, what? How?" He gaped his him. His dad gave him a look, eyebrows raised.

"I'm the sheriff. I don't think they hired me for my good looks, son. Also, you're not as good as hiding things like that as you think you are. I saw you two together two months ago." He shrugged. "I figured you'd tell me soon." He loved his dad.

"I didn't even tell you I was bi, how did you-"

"You did." He interrupted.

"I think I'd remember telling you I liked men."

"You told us in the third grade, when you were going on about that Martin girl. You kept saying you were gonna marry her, and when your mom asked what you would do if she said no, you said 'then I'll marry Danny. He's cute too.'" Oh.

"Oh." He frowned. "So you're not mad?" "Of course I'm not mad." The sheriff scoffed. "I'd be mad if you told me you were doing drugs, or running around with werewolves in your spare time. Who you choose to date isn't my decision. Just promise me you're being safe."

"Dad!" He felt his whole face flush.

"I'm serious Stiles."

"Dad, I - you - we don't - I'm still a virgin! The most we've done is hardcore make out sessions in his car, cause he thinks you're gonna show up out of nowhere and shoot him in the dick if you see us together!" His dad made a face, a weird sound escaping his mouth.

"I don't need to know the details, son." He glanced down at his neck, and Stiles blushed. "Really, really don't."

"You're the best." He grinned. "And we won't speak of this again. Last time you tried to give me the sex talk. We couldn't look each other in the eyes for weeks."

"Agreed."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek stood by the entrance of the school, watching all the students leave. Someone grabbed his arm, and he jerked, turning to glare at them.

"Deucalion." He growled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just curious." The senior grinned, a predatory smile that sent chills up his spine. "Have you fucked him yet?" _What_.

"That's none of your business." He snapped, his hands fists at his sides. He _promised_ he would fight anymore.

"You haven't, have you?" He narrowed his eyes. "No, you haven't even _told_ him yet."

"What do you want?"

"Don't you think you should tell him?" The boy continued like Derek hadn't even spoken. "I mean, I think he has the right to know. If I were him, I'd want to know that my boyfriend was kind of a whore." Derek didn't know how to react to that. No one had ever called him that before. And Deucalion _knew_.

He was about to punch him when he heard Stiles' voice call him from the steps. Duke smirked, then turned and walked away. Derek swallowed thickly.

"Hey." His boyfriend said, smiling brightly. So he hadn't seen him, then. Something must've shown on his face though, because the junior's smile quickly fell into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing." He lied, smiling at him. "I haven't seen you all day. How'd it go with your dad?"

"He knew!" The boy said, eyes wide. Derek linked their hands together as they walked towards his busted blue jeep. "He knew the whole time, and he didn't say anything! And, apparently, he and my mom had known I was bi since I was nine. So, I was worrying for no reason and I feel kind of silly." He grinned. "But, you know, at least that's over with."

"Great." He said absently.

"Can I come over? Dad's got a big case he's working on, and he's not going to be home until tomorrow...seriously, what's up?" Stiles stopped walking, staring worriedly at him now.

"Don't worry about it." He assured him. "It's just dumb teachers. I'm fine." The boy seemed hesitant to believe him, but nodded anyway.

"Okay." He sighed. They climbed into the jeep and Stiles started the car. Derek watched him, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration. What would Stiles say if he knew? Would he ever look at him the same again? Would he still want to be with him? He didn't want to find out.

_I was stupid to think this would last._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles liked the Hales. After the initial terror of them possibly killing him and leaving nothing but his dumb green panties behind, he found that he got along great with them. He spent more time with Peter and his wife than most people expected, mostly because Hazel reminded him of his mom, and she liked baking with him. And Peter was actually hilarious. Plus he was the only one who was always around, since whatever mental illness he had kept him from getting a job.

"I'm gonna shower. You can wait here if you want." Derek told him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before bounding up the steps. Just as the bedroom door closed, Isaac got home.

"Hey." The blonde nodded.

"Hi." He frowned. "Did Derek seem off today to you?"

"No, not at all. Why?"

"He's been kind of...distant, since this afternoon." He shrugged. "It's probably nothing."

"I could talk to him, if you want." Isaac offered.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." He smiled, then made his way to the kitchen. Hazel was there, bouncing Tommy on her hip and stirring batter. The toddler giggled when he saw him, and hazel turn around, smiling at him.

"Hey Stiles." She greeted. "I'm making pancakes."

"Pancakes at 4 in the afternoon?"

"Anytime is a great time for pancakes." She huffed. "Take him? I'm almost done, and it's hard to do this with only one hand."

"Oh, sure." Stiles grabbed the little boy and pulled him close. Tommy laughed, grabbing at Stiles' chain and going to put his mother's ring in his mouth. "That won't taste very good, tommy." He scolded, tucking it back in his shirt.

"You know, you're very good with kids." Hazel observed. "You and Derek'll probably make great dads."

"Yea- _what?!"_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek's distance was...becoming a problem. Cause that's all they ever did anymore. Chaste kisses on the cheek or temple and minimum hand holding. He felt like he was in the fifth grade. Every time he tried to take it further, tried to tell Derek that he might be - you now - _ready_? Nothing. He wouldn't _touch_ him. Stiles was getting more and more convinced that Derek was going to break up with him. I mean, it was just a matter of time, right? He kept pulling away. Their conversations getting shorter. Spending less time together.

It was just a matter of time.

"Hey Peter." Stiles said quietly as he entered the house. He told Derek he was coming over after school today, but the Camaro hadn't been there when he arrived. He must still be out with Isaac.

"Hello Stiles." The older man said, stepping aside to let him in. He paused, eyes narrowing. "You're upset."

"I'm okay." He shrugged. Peter nodded.

"I know when I've been lied to, Stiles." The man said softly. Stiles suddenly felt like crying. He wasn't going to spill all his dumb insecurities to his boy friend's uncle, was he? He couldn't...Peter would tell. He'd tell the rest of them, and then they'd kick them out for sure. At least right now, he wasn't completely sure that Derek was going to break up with him. But if he told...

"I-I think Derek d-doesn't want me anymore." His voice cracked, and it was like the damn floodgates opened. He leaned back against the wall and put his face in his hands. "I'm so stupid."

"That's ridiculous." Peter said simply. "My nephew loves you."

"No he doesn't! I barely even see him anymore, and he doesn't even touch me." He sobbed. "I don't know what I did wrong. I thought...I thought we worked. I thought he liked me. But he's getting in more fights again and he won't let me help, many he keeps pulling away and we don't go out and...and I know he's going to leave me soon." He squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry. I - I shouldn't be telling you this, you're his family, I -"

"It's alright." Peter put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him off the wall. "Why don't you lie down. I'll take care of everything."

"No - no, I sh-should go." He sniffed. "He wouldn't-"

"Sleep, Stiles. You've had a rough day." Somehow, he actually did feel tired. But then again, crying did always make him tired. Peter pushed him toward the couch.

"You'll wake me up b'fore dinner?" He slurred. He thought he heard Peter laugh.

"Of course."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek sighed, feeling guilty as he turned the keys in the door. He's dropped Isaac off at Scott's before driving home. He felt like a an asshole. He'd promised Stiles he'd meet him right after school. He was probably gone now, since Derek hadn't shown up, and it was seven already.

He figured it would be better if he distanced himself from Stiles. That way, it might be easier when he told him. And when Stiles inevitably left him. So far, it had only been painful, seeing Stiles frown and knowing he was the reason why.

He pushed open the door, opening his mouth to yell out that he was home, but paused. Stiles was asleep on the couch. He can see the soft rise and fall of his chest as he breathes, eyes moving under his eyelids in the throes of a dream. He's wearing Derek's sweater, and his heart throbbed.

He was a terrible person.

"I think I need to have a word with you, nephew." Peter startled him. He was giving him a look, like Derek had snuck into his room and ripped a few pages out of his favorite book.

"What about?"

"You're being a moron." Peter said bluntly. "I know what you're doing. I've done it. And I suggest you stop, before you hurt him even more."

"You have no idea-"

"Yes, I do." His uncle snapped. "You think I don't know I'm not all here sometimes? That people like me don't usually end up with people like her? I used to worry about telling her things I've done, what I can do, and it only made me worse. She knows now, and she doesn't give a damn. So don't you dare tell me I don't know, because I know, nephew. I _was_ you. I did what you did. _I know_." Derek didn't know what to feel. Peter had never talked to him like that before. "Now, go in there, and tell that boy you love him, because I know you do. Tell him everything. Because I will not have someone in this family lose someone like I lost her."

Derek blinked. And then he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around him. You're never to old for hugs.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I know." Peter said softly. "Go."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles woke up to fingers carding through his hair, the smell of _Derek_ and _home_ filling his nose. He sighed happily, pressing his back against the person's chest and relaxing. And then he remembered the talk with Peter earlier, and his whole body tensed. Derek was going to break up with him, he knew it. What was he still doing here? Why didn't Peter wake him? What-

"Stiles." That was Derek. Derek's fingers in his hair, Derek's chest against him back.

"Just do it." He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt Derek turn him so he was on his back instead of his side, but he refused to open his eyes.

"Do what?"

"Break up with me." He said miserably. "I know you're going to, and I -"

"Woah, woah. No, Stiles, hey." Derek's hand was on his face, thumb rubbing circles under his eye, and he just...he was gonna cry, damn it. "Open your eyes. Please." He shook his head. _If I open my eyes I'll cry, and I'd like to have a shred of dignity left when this is over._ "Stiles." He pleaded. He hated that tone.

He blinked his eyes open, hating how broken Derek looked. He shouldn't look like that. Shouldn't look so upset. Stiles was the one about to get his heart broken. It wasn't fair.

"Hey." He said weakly. Derek smiled.

"Hi."

"You're late." He whispered. Derek sighed, sitting up. He realized then that he was in Derek's bed, even though he knew for sure he had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly. Stiles blinked. "I'm sorry for everything. For blowing you off and acting like a dick and everything else that I've done wrong. I don't want to break up with you. I thought...you'd want to break up with me, actually. Because of how I was acting." Oh.

"I don't think I could if I wanted to." He admitted.

"There's some things I want to tell you. And I'll understand if you don't want to be with me afterwards." Stiles sat up, worried.

"What is it?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Though Beacon Hills was a relatively small town, the Argents had managed to find a way to keep the whole thing quiet. He still didn't know how he felt about that. It did seems to benefit him, but then no one knew. No one understood. People still wondered where Ms. Argent went, and he'd have to bite his tongue to keep from telling them everything.

He had been 16 at the time, and a sophomore. He never thought he was stupid, but Ms. Argent's was supposed to be really hard. Everyone had told him last year. He didn't mind though, he already knew a lot of French and he liked the challenge.

He knew she paid more attention to him than most. He thought it was because he was a good student. He stayed after school sometimes for help when he needed it, and besides, Kate had been _cool_. She'd been funny, and older, and she _liked him._ She hadn't liked him for looks or anything, she'd just liked him. So when she told him to come over to her apartment to study, he went with her.

She took his virginity. Honestly, the concept of virginity wasn't something he really agreed with, but that doesn't mean he hadn't wanted his first time to be with someone that actually cared about him. He thought she did, after a while.

She didn't.

She manipulated him. She hurt him. She tried to get him to do things he didn't want to, and the worst part was that Deucalion _knew_. He knew she was doing this to him. Knew he didn't know how to tell anyone, and he kept quiet. Derek hated him. He hated everyone. When he decided to break it off, she yelled at him, and he didn't know what to do.

His house was on fire when he got home.

Everyone was fine, thank god, but his house was a burnt she'll of what it used to be. And it was all his fault. They most of their belongings, and Derek finally told his parents about Kate, because he knew she did this. His family didn't blame him, like he thought they should, which surprised him.

It was all his fault.

"No it wasn't!" Stiles suddenly exploded, and Derek stared at him.

"What?"

"It wasn't your fault! She manipulated you, she used you, how - it wasn't your fault, Derek."

"I-"

"You were confused, and you didn't know what to do. It wasn't your fault she was a psychotic bitch." Stiles grabbed his face. "God, this is why you were acting so weird? You didn't want to tell me? What did you think I was going to do?"

"Break up with me." He mumbled. "Deucalion-"

"Since when have you listened to anything that asshole has to say?" He suddenly threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck. "I'm not going to leave you." He whispered. "I love you."

Oh.

"You love me?" He wondered.

"Of course I do, you idiot. I've always-" he grabbed his face and kissed him. Stiles made a soft, surprised sound, then started to kiss him back.

"I love you too." He told him. "I have for a while."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You think they'll be okay?" Daniel wondered, glancing back at the stairs.

"They're probably sucking face as we speak." Laura offered. Hazel threw a bread roll at her face, laughing.

"Now dear, we don't play with our food." Peter joked, watching his wife. In his lap, tommy giggled. "We eat it."

"I found a better use for it." She smirked. Laura glared at them.

"You two are supposed to be adults."

"So are you." Daniel pointed out. Oliver, who was seven, rolled his eyes and grabbed the bread off the table, pulling off a small piece and putting it in his mouth. "You can't say shit like that, we have little siblings.

"You just said shit." Oliver informed him. "It doesn't matter, I know more words than all of you."

"That's why you're my favourite, Ollie." Peter said.

"I hate this family." Cora groaned. "Come on Grant. We can finish studying in the basement."

"Okay." Grant grabbed their things and filled her down the steps.

"Remind me, why did we have this many kids?" Talia asked, watching her family for the doorway. Erik wrapped his arms around her from behind, hooking his chin over her shoulder.

"So they could help each other and we wouldn't have to do anything."

"Right." She laughed. Stiles came bounding down the steps, quickly followed by Derek, and Tommy let out a loud squeal.

"You think he's it?" Erik wondered. "We don't have to worry about whether Derek's going to pick someone truly awful to spend the rest of his life with?"

"Oh, we'll always worry." Talia told him. "But not about that."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said this series was going to have five works, but there actually one more. Hopefully that'll be the end, because I never intended for this to turn into a series. It's been fun to write though.
> 
> The next (and probably last) one is mostly going to be about Peter and Hazel, though, and you don't really have to read it. I just wanted to write about Peter, because I like to believe he wasn't all bad, before the fire.


End file.
